Una Propuesta
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Tras meses de relación, Regina tiene una propuesta para Emma...


Hola!

Nuevamente compartiendo un one-shot con ustedes, espero sea de su agrado y si lo consideran adecuado emitir algún comentario.

Saludos!

* * *

En una habitación tonos blancos y negros, se encuentra una cama matrimonial al costado de la ventana, con las cortinas a medio correr, permitiendo que el sol ilumine sobre ella, bajo las sábanas blancas de seda un cuerpo empieza a recobrar consciencia saliendo del sueño. Un cuerpo moreno, delicado, a través de la sabana que se pega a su figura se pueden apreciar sus finas curvas y por ende deducir que sobre su piel no hay pieza alguna de ropa que la resguarde más allá de lo que esa delicada sabana puede lograr.

Se observa como una sonrisa nace en sus labios, clara señal de que la morena de cabellos negros ha despertado, abre lentamente sus ojos y voltea hacia el lugar vacío en su cama, ese que por la noche estuvo ocupado y que ahora al saberlo frío no puede dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de su acompañante y el calor con el que la envolvía. Esa que de la nada apareció en su vida, sorprendiéndola con un amor curioso así como la vida misma, del cual con cada beso que se daban, cuando su boca y la de ella se fundían, creaban un cuento de hadas que siempre acababa bien y esperaba que pudiese seguir siendo así.

La sonrisa creció en sus labios al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido antes de terminar en la recamara haciendo el amor…

"- _¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? – Se escuchó la voz entrecortada al intentar entablar una conversación con la rubia, lo cual era imposible porque la rubia no le daba tregua entre beso y beso. Hasta que Regina la tomó de las mejillas y separándola de su rostro fijo sus ojos en los de ella, la mirada verde se encontraba dilatada, llena de deseo y sorprendiéndose pudo ver como en los ojos de Emma también encontraba reflejado ese sentimiento que ella llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo y que moría por externar. –Si Regina, sé lo que estamos haciendo y no pienso detenerme, todo esto me hace sentir en mi lugar, por fin he encontrado lo que en verdad soy, y yo solo puedo ser yo misma a tu lado.- Un nuevo beso apasionado acallaba a la morena que solo atinaba a responder y dejarse llevar y embriagar ante ese reconocimiento, ya que ella también sentía igual, solo podía ser ella misma al lado de la rubia. Pero fue Emma quien ahora detuvo el beso, besó su mandíbula, descendió por su cuello y coloco sus manos en su fina cintura. – Solo tú eres capaz de alterar cada uno de mis sentidos aun cuando no estás a mi lado, con nuestros besos he aprendido a no dudar de nuestras almas, si tú me dejaras no cabría todo este amor en ningún lugar Regina. – Los ojos de la morena se humedecieron y de su garganta no fue posible escuchar sonido alguno, en lugar de palabras prefirió la acción, tomando a la rubia por las mejillas la atrajo para un nuevo beso, un beso que transmitía más de lo que con anterioridad se habían dicho. Y así, sin darse tregua de manera mutua, fueron encaminándose a la recamara dejando un camino de prendas en su recorrido. Mientras el roce de sus pieles formaba fuego, una delicada llama que nunca quería que se apagase."_

Su cuerpo aún se estremecía al recordar las caricias y las horas robadas al sueño para poder amarse sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Se enderezó y tomo su celular, había un mensaje de la rubia esperando por ser leído, sin esperar más lo abrió y el contenido era para ella la declaración de amor más memorable de la historia. " **El futuro más bello, el plan más perfecto presiento, ya no tendremos que estar batallando buscando siempre el momento, voy por un camino certero librándonos de cualquier llanto vacío que provoquen los miedos".** Le fue imposible contener las lágrimas que descendieron de sus mejillas, había sufrido tanto, tantos dolores y desamores y la vida por fin se había apiadado de ella trayéndole a la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Oprimió el botón para responder y siendo consciente de lo que quería y que ya no estaba dispuesta a posponer más, ella también coloco su corazón en esas palabras que esperaba la rubia le ayudase a hacer realidad. **"No entiendo ya el despertar sin tus besos, sin tu aliento en mi cuello, sin ti yo me pierdo, sin ti me vuelvo veneno, se que podría vivir sin ti… pero ya no quiero, en nuestra casa caben tus cosas, en mi armario haré espacio para tu chaqueta roja, solo tienes que decir que si…"**


End file.
